Mithridatism
by Kanade 8
Summary: Akira and Yukio Suzuki's Parents are missing. So, They move to Japan to stay with their Grandmother. They begin to attend U.A. High School and try to move on with their lives, each pursuing their own dreams. However, something is wrong. Neither of the twins can shake the feeling that something is off. A series of events changes their lives in ways they had never believed possible
1. Chapter 1

An aching, empty pain pulsated through me. "Mommy, Daddy ...am I broken?" I folded my hands in my lap, and stared out the window, waiting.

"Absolutely not! You are not broken. Being Quirkless isn't a defect." My father's adamant voice brought little comfort.

"Of course you aren't broken, Akira!" My mom was focusing on the road, but her eyes flashed back to me. "You're just different. Nothing wrong with that."

"Yukio has a quirk! I should have the same one as he does! We...We're-" My voice broke, and tears begin to flow freely down my face, accompanied by hiccuping sobs. "We're TWINS, RIGHT!? OUR DNA IS ALMOST THE SAME, RIGHT?! Be-Besides…I wanted to be a hero like you guys! I wanted to help you, because!" My sobs had quieted down, but I was still crying. "Because! You guys are heroes! Grandma was a hero! Grandpa was a hero! Yukio is gonna be one! I thought I had to be one! What am I going to do?!"

"Silly." My dad reached back and ruffled my hair. "Heroes do all sorts of jobs, not just like what your mom and I do. Janitors are heroes. Police are heroes. Firemen, Lawyers. There are a lot of important jobs. "

"Scientists too?" There was a pause as my dad registered what I said.

"Absolutely. Scientists too!"

"Honey." My mom pulled over to the side of the road and enveloped me in a hug. "Whatever you want to do, we'll support you."

I was surrounded, there was no way for me to get away from their taunting, so I stood motionless, my back to the wall. I had come to meet my brother after his classes ended, as was our normal routine. Retaliating, though how I longed to, would make the situation worse.

"Useless idiot. You don't even have a quirk, how can you even do anything?" The boy cracked his knuckles, his eyes glowing.

"Are you even human? Who doesn't have a quirk anymore?" One of the girls flipped her hair, examining her claw-like nails.

"Do you think you're better than us because you're homeschooled? Well, you aren't! You're nothing!" I could hear angry little footsteps approaching, and saw my brother turn the corner, looking unimaginably pissed.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Small bubbles were manifesting in the air all around him, his quirk becoming harder to control with his anger.

"What are you going to do if we don't?" Claw girl sneered and charged at Yukio, only to be frozen in place by a large bubble engulfing her body.

"I'll…I'll hurt you! Just Leave us alone!" Yukio balled his fists. "If that doesn't work, I'll tell my mom and dad!" This made the kids freeze, and after a moment of consideration, they left. Our parents, being the number 1 and 2 heroes in America, held considerable influence, enough that just mentioning them was enough to get those kids to leave us alone, at least temporarily.

"Akira!" Yukio attacked me with a hug, launching his six-year-old body at me. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner!"

"It's no big deal." I returned his hug in a calmer manner.

"But it is!" He released me. "I'm your brother! We're supposed to have each other's backs! You always have mine, by meeting me after school, and giving me the gadgets you make, and stuff. The least I could do is protect you! I mean, I know you can protect yourself, but-"

"It's okay! We'll support each other in any way we can. Alright!"

"Alright!"

I watched as my brother grit his teeth, focusing on making the bubble grow bigger. I watched as he separated the bubble into dozens of little ones. I watched as he guided the bubbles with his hands. I watched as they finally popped and he let out an exhausted sigh.

"You're getting a lot better, son!" My dad clapped him on the back. "Only six years old and that much control over your Quirk."

"You have improved a lot, it's true. But!" My mom held up a finger "You can't ever stop striving to improve. That goes for you too, Akira. In anything you do, strive to improve! Always!" I nodded and decided to voice something I had wanted to say for a while. Seeing how quickly Yukio was growing spurred me to action.

"Then! Mom, dad! I want to start learning Jiu Jutsu, or any martial art! And stuff about guns and swords and other stuff like biology in general! And Molotov Cocktails! And Poisons! And- well. Everything! "  
"Hmm." My dad arched his brow, and my mom peered at me as if evaluating my resolve.

"I want to be able to stand with Yukio! It'll be a way for me to keep up with him in some way." Gazing up at my parents, a nervous feeling overtook me, but I needn't have worried.  
"Alright! We'll start your lessons as soon as possible!" A thumbs up from my dad.

"But don't let this interfere with your studies." It was my mom's turn to ruffle my hair. My brother flashed me a thumbs up from the ground where he sat.

"Akira! Do your best!"

"I will."  
◦●◦●◦●◦●◦●◦●

"Yukio, take these gloves. I designed them myself. There's an aerosol gel padding that absorbs kinetic energy. So, you won't fucking hurt yourself if you punch things. There won't be any kickback or recoil either. In theory, it can also store that energy as potential energy and release it on impact. But that's only in theory. I'm not sure if that part actually works… yet." I held the pair of gloves out to him.

"Oh, sweet!" He snatched them eagerly. "I know you're using me as a guinea pig, but I am grateful nonetheless." An easy smile spread across his face.

"Shut up, you'd probably be dead without some of the gadgets I've made for you."

"Yep! I would be."

◦●◦●◦●◦●◦●◦●  
My dad looked at me from the floor. We had just sparred, and for the first time, I had managed to win!

"Holy shit, Akira." My brother said. "I can't even land a hit on dad, let alone beat him! Especially when he's using his quirk." The scales covering my father receded, and he sat up, a huge grin on his face.

"Amazing, Akira! You're probably the best martial artist in the family now! Keep up the hard work."

"You've managed to beat all three of us, while we were using our quirks!" Once again, my brother accosted me with a hug. "You're seriously so cool!"

"Well done, Akira!" My mom joined in the hug.

"Akira, you can't fight people all the time!" My brother was bandaging my arm, frustration evident in his voice.

"I can, and I will! Besides, they fucking deserved it! They-" My brother cut me off.

"Were being mean, being bullies, whatever." He sighed. "You're too quick to fight."

"But no one else was doing anything.-"

"I don't get it Akira! You're super smart, but you keep getting into stupid fights!" I saw red and lashed out.

"Well, you never even do anything! Some hero you are, not even trying to defend people." As soon as I spoke, I knew. I knew that I was going too far. Yukio's stricken, hurt look cut me to my very core.  
"You're such a bitch, Akira." He got up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Lunging desperately at him, I fell out of the chair. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You're right, I'm such a bitch. I know you always do the best you can, I know that! I'm so sorry." I was sobbing now, sitting on the floor, sobbing pathetically. Before I knew it, I was enveloped in a hug, my sobbing accompanied by his own crying.

"I'm sorry to. I know I need to be more proactive! And I'm sorry for calling you a bitch. I'm sorry! You…you just always get into these fights! I…I worry a lot about you sis! You're going to get hurt! Someday there won't be anything I can do to help you!"

"I'll do my best to avoid fights from now on, okay?" Rubbing the tears from my eyes, I smiled at him.

"And I'll do my best to recognize when to act, okay?"

"I'll have your back."

"And I'll have yours."

The news lady was perfectly dressed, her hair styled to perfection, her makeup expertly applied, all the colors matched. All in all, she looked flawless. That wasn't what was bothering me. What was bothering me was what she had to say.

"Kinetica and Morpher, the top two heroes in America, have been missing for 3 weeks and are now officially presumed dead. Kinetica, also known as Mayumi Suzuki, had the quirk to store and double kinetic energy from every hit she took and release it with any hit she inflicted. Her partner, Connor Nichols, also known as Morpher had the quirk of being able to morph his skin into the last material he had touched. When he was morphed, touching other things would not affect it. " She paused to take a breath. "They leave behind two children, twins. Akira Suzuki, who is quirkless, and Yukio Suzuki-"The screen went black, silencing the reporter. I glanced back, unsurprised to see our grandmother, Naoko Suzuki, a short, formidable woman pointing the remote at the television. She had arrived at our house yesterday and had gathered my brother and I for a meeting in the living room.

"Don't watch that trash." She stood an impressive 4 feet, 11 inches and exuded an extremely intimidating vibe. "Now. As you know, your mother and father are missing. Naturally, as your next of kin, you will be coming to Japan to live with me." She made a face as if the very notion made her sick. "And as such, there will be changes. Akira!" I almost jolted out of my seat when she barked my name. "You are no longer allowed to cut your hair. That short hair looks horrid on you. You are to learn to be a proper lady. Yukio!" He actually did jump. "You will learn to be a proper gentleman. " Yukio merely looked at her. "Now, you will be provided with the best education possible." Naoko paused. "You will be attending U.A High school. Akira, you will be in general studies, and Yukio, you will be taking the hero course."


	2. Chapter 2

Yukio beamed at me, crushing the letter from U.A in his grip. "I got accepted into the hero course!" I smirked at him, my own envelope lying unopened on the table.

"Of course you did. You worked hard, and your quirk is really powerful. Mom and dad would be proud." A note of sadness entered my voice. Our parents had been missing for half a year now, and although the sadness would always be there, deeply ebbing and flowing it had become more manageable.

"They'd be proud of you also!" Yukio's smile had grown sadder. Giving him a look, I gestured at my letter.

"I don't even know if I got in."

"Even so, they'd be proud of you. Even if you completely bombed the entrance exam." He laughed. "But you didn't. I know because I didn't. If I didn't, you didn't. So, open the letter." A bubble manifested around the envelope in question and it floated up towards my face. Taking it from the bubble, which did not pop, I inhaled deeply and opened the letter. Whereas the hologram projected in the "letter" for Yukio had been All Might. The teacher in mine was someone who had long black hair and tired eyes.

"You were accepted." The teacher's voice was very deadpan. A few seconds later, streams of confetti shot into the frame, accompanied by party horns and another person with a mustache and gravity-defying hair launched into the frame, latching onto the other person.

"CONGRATULATIONS AKIRA SUZUKI! YOU ALSO SCORED THE HIGHEST OUT OF ALL THE APPLICANTS ON THE WRITTEN TEST! WE'LL DEFINITELY BE KEEPING AN EYE ON YOU! KEEP LISTENING!" The man with black hair looked resigned to his fate. The hologram shut itself off.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Once again my brother accosted me with a hug. "I totally knew it!" The moment was ruined by the distant sound of the front door opening. Looking at each other, we rushed to greet our grandma, as was one of her rules.

"You are to greet me when I arrive home from work and errands if you are home. If you are not home, I must be made aware of where you are, what you plan to do, and when you will be coming home." We made it just in time.

"Welcome home, Naoko-sama." Our grandma stood in the doorway, accompanied by Jeeves, the butler.

"Hmph." She sniffed. "I am aware you received the letters from U.A Academy today. As I am the one that provided you the opportunity to go, I dearly hope it wasn't wasted." Naoko held out her hands, and we each placed the circular devices in her hands. With a practiced touch, she reactivated each hologram. As each message played, her face remained stony.

"Good." Striding past us and into the traditionally styled parlor she continued to speak. "Your first day is tomorrow. Do not embarrass me. Put the etiquette lessons you have had to good use. Akira-"A sharp glance was shot my way. "I have allowed you to continue your martial arts hobby, as well as your scientific and other studies, along with whatever stuff you do in your free time. If I, in any way, am made aware of any problems, you will not be allowed to continue them and you will have no free time" I nodded stiffly. "Yukio, if I hear of any problems, you will also not be granted free time. In addition, there will be no social outings, and you will not be allowed to garden anymore. Understood, both of you?"

"Understood, Naoko-sama."

Expertly maneuvering through the crowded halls of U.A High School, I made my way to my class, 1-C. Having not been to public school since age five, I was not in my comfort zone. "This is highly annoying. Why the fuck can't anybody FUCKING WALK FASTER!" My loud muttering earned me some looks, especially because I happened to be muttering in English and not Japanese, but I did not care. "Oh, really?! It's the first day and idiots are already practically fucking under the stairs. I don't care that you fuck. Just, why do you feel the need to do it in public? I don't want to see that." I turned a corner. "I flipping hope Yukio is having a better time than I am. He probably is, he's been going to public school all his life. He's good at friends. There it is!" Stalking towards the door, I flung it open rather violently, although the violent flinging was unintentional. Sighing internally, I stepped into the classroom. Every single FUCKING person was looking at me. It was not fun. Doing my best to ignore them, I stalked over to an empty seat in the back of the classroom that was suitably far away from anyone else in the room. As an added bonus, it was right by the window, the classic anime/manga spot. I could feel the other student's eyes on me still, but after a while, they went back to their conversations. I adjusted the headband I was wearing, keeping the length of my hair hidden.

It was close to starting, and the last few lagging students filtered in. Directly in front of me, the seat was taken by one of the last people to arrive on time. This student had eccentric, lavender hair reminiscent of Einstein's hair. He was also rather tall, seeming to be about my height. The last person to arrive in class was who I assumed to be our homeroom teacher. Recognizing him from my acceptance letter, I braced myself for a loud greeting.

"Welcome students, to Yuuei Academy! I'll be your host for the year, Hizashi Yamada!" Throwing his arms up he struck a dramatic pose. There was a pause. You could almost hear the crickets chirp. "First up on the program is attendance!" Luckily it was easy for me to understand what he was saying, he spoke clearly and concisely. Naoko had drilled Yukio and I in Japanese to get it up to her standards, despite us having already learned a lot of it from our mother. Our teacher had gone through around 15 few names, and I , having judged there to be about 20 in the class, paid close attention.

"Isamu Higuchi!"

"Here."

"Kijuro Higoshi!"

"Yes."

"Samie Taira!"

"Ah! Here."

"Shinsou Hitoshi!" There was a pause enough for Hizashi to peer over his neon orange specs at the students.

"Yeah, here." The boy in front of raised his hand slightly, speaking in a straightforward manner. At this, Hizashi nodded and continued down the list.

"And, last but not least!" He struck another pose. "Suzuki Akira!"

"Here." I said, raising my left hand slightly.

"Alright! Everyone's here so let's continue, shall we?"

Throngs of people milled about the large cafeteria/common area, which I suppose is normal for lunch period in a school like this. Dodging people, I hurried towards the lunch line, feeling desperately hungry. Luckily, the food looked nothing like what Yukio had told me some public school food was like. Honestly, all of it looked delicious, and I took full advantage, piling my tray with all sorts of goodies. After paying, I paused to survey the room, looking for an empty table to sit at, or if there were none, for my brother so I could sit with him.

Alas, sitting with my brother was impossible at the moment, as he was nowhere to be found. However, much to my satisfaction, there was an empty table by some windows. Quickly I walked towards it, anxious to get to the spot before it was taken. Luck was on my side, as I managed to nab the spot. It was a rather nice spot, comfortably on the fringes of the common area. From the angle I had seen it from, it could be seen clearly. When I got to it and sat down, it became evident that it was a sort of nook, a partially hidden, out-of-the-way spot. _Well. I know where I'll be eating lunch then. Although I'll have to switch it up sometimes. No good ever came from being overly predictable. _The view out of the window was quite pretty. The trees lining the walkway to the entrance didn't have any leaves, but the shapes of the branches were graceful and pretty, at least to me. The gate to the school was closed.

Eating quickly was a habit of mine, and soon I had eaten all my food. Satisfied with my lunch, I walked to put the tray in the designated area.

"OI, ASSHOLE!" I walked on.

"HEY! FOUR EYES! I'm FUCKING talking to you!" Sighing internally I turned to face the owner of the irate voice, who was stomping towards me. His red eyes were narrowed and an angry scowl graced his face. I got the feeling that it was a common expression for him. He must have been in class with my brother, as I had never seen him before, but he seemed to "recognize" me. Despite being fraternal twins, my brother and I were identical in appearance. I did have longer hair now, but it was tied up to look short and held in place by a headband; Yukio also wore one.

"How the FUCK did you throw the ball that fucking far!? With your shitty bubble quirk?!" He made a move to grab me by the collar of my shirt, which I deftly avoided.

"You have the wrong person." My voice was even, and I was calm.

"Like HELL I DO!" He interrupted me, attracting more attention.

"I'm Yukio's twin, Akira. Dumbass." I had muttered dumbass under my breath. He looked like he was about to protest, but then his eyes widened. Looking behind me, I saw Yukio walking with a group of people I assumed to be his classmates. Catching my eye, he waved jovially and walked over, the others trailing behind him.

"Akira! I see you've met Katsuki."

"WE ARE NOT ON A FIRST NAME BASIS, SHITHEAD!"

"Oh, right!" Yukio laughed. "Sorry, I'm not very good with Honorifics yet. Bakugo…chan?" Yukio's statement was a bald-faced lie. He was better at speaking Japanese than I was, on account of him doing it more. On the other hand, I was much better at reading and writing it. It was easy to see why he was lying because the contortions of Katsuki's face due to his anger were quite amusing.

"It's Bakugou-SAMA to you, extra."

"Sama?"

"The honorific Grandma uses." I helpfully chimed in, fully aware of what Yukio was doing. Pure anger twisted Bakugou's features.

"Oh! That one. Okay, Bakugou-Sama it is!" Yukio turned his attention to me, not letting Bakugou get a word in. "Akira! if you have time, you can sit with us!" By us, I assumed Yukio meant the people behind him. Looking at the clock, there were 15 minutes until my lunch period ended.

"Sure." I turned to Bakugou, who was absolutely seething. "It was curious to meet you, Bakugou-san. I'll see you around." With that, I walked off, avoiding more confrontation, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys, this is my twin, Akira!"

"Yo!" Snapping, I made finger-guns at the people my brother had become friends with. There were three people all looking at me. One of them was wearing glasses, he looked very straight-laced. His reaction to me doing finger guns was one of confusion. A girl stood next to him, looking more curious than confused. She gave off the impression of being a happy, bubbly person. Last but not least, the third person gave of an aura of surprise. He had messy green hair and wide eyes.

"Akira, this is Tenya Iida." At this, the straight-laced one adjusted his glasses and held his hand out stiffly.

"Pleased to meet you, Suzuki-San!" Firmly shaking his hand, I returned his greeting in kind.

"Likewise. Tenya-san." I addressed him using his last name, as was normal in Japan. Plus, he didn't say I could address him otherwise.

"Oh! Iida-san is fine."

"My name is Uraraka Ochako! You can call me Ochako though, I don't mind!" She enthusiastically shook my hand. It was infectious, her enthusiasm.

"Hello Ochako-san, it's nice to meet you!" As she was still holding my hand and shaking is vigorously, I gave her a little wave with my free hand. Turning my attention towards the green haired boy, I peered at him curiously. Starting, he began to speak quickly, nervously.

"My name is Midoriya Izuku. You can call me Izuku, or Midoriya, or whatever you prefer! I don't mind whatsoever, not at all." He was flailing his hands back and forth in front of him.  
"Okay, Izuku-san." He stopped flailing his arms. "Call me Akira." A blush erupted on his face.

"But-"

"I insist." I glanced at all three of them. "Call me Akira, please. Getting addressed with honorifics makes me uncomfortable." We had made our way to a table, and everyone else was eating.

"Same for me! It's really hard to get used to it." Yukio waved around his spoon.  
"If you insist." Iida pushed his glasses up his nose. "Now, If you are twins, you should have the same quirk. My question is why are you not both in the hero course? Surely with a powerful quirk such as that, both of you could get in." Everyone looked at him.

"Not that general studies is inferior at all! In fact, I have heard that the academic course load is extremely challenging, even more so than the hero course!"

"Iida san, don't worry." He stopped talking, and I took the opportunity to explain. "For one, I don't want to be a hero." Slight shock was evident on their faces, and I continued. "I want to do something else." Nicking a grape from my brother's plate, I popped it in my mouth. _Not going to tell them that I'm quirkless. I'd rather they focus on who I am as a person. Though they seem like good people, not the kind that would think I was inferior for not having a quirk. Besides, it's a matter of public record if they really want to know. _

"So. How's the first day of hero course?" Changing the subject, I settled back and let Ochako, Izuku, Iida, and Yukio talk. I much prefer listening, and they were all so enthusiastic.  
"It's so intense, Akira! We got to use our Quirks for normal gym tests this morning." He pointed at the three other hero course students in turn as he spoke. "Iida san's got seriously powerful engines in his legs, and pretty much obliterated any speed-based tests! Ochako-san got infinity in the baseball throw. Her Zero-Gravity quirk is seriously SICK!

"Sick!?"

"Oh, sorry. It's slang. Your quirk is really cool! That's what I meant by sick." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, thank you! Your quirk is sick too!" She turned to me. "The hero course is certainly something! I can tell we're going to learn a lot!"

"I too, am excited to learn more about what it means to be a hero! This is the place to do it." Iida voiced his excitement as well, albeit calmly, despite his arm movements.

"Yep, although…" Yukio glanced at Izuku. "Izuku-san, is your hand alright?"

"Oh, yeah, it's alright!" The green haired boy smiled sheepishly.

"That's good! Although getting injured like that every time you use your quirk must really suck. I hope you can learn to control it soon." He turned to me, speaking a mile a minute.

"So, apparently our classes are switched today. We are usually supposed to have hero course stuff in the afternoon, with normal classes in the morning. What were your classes like? How's your first day of school so far?"

"My classes were fine. They're pretty easy. Nothing really notable about the first day so far. Except, I guess…meeting you guys." I gestured at Iida, Ochako and Izuku. "Oh, and Bakugou."

"Of course the classes are easy for you. I should have known." Yukio moans into his hands. "I hate schoolwork. The courses here are supposed to be super hard!"

"Ah…That's right, Akira-san" Shooting Iida a look, he stuttered and began stiffly flailing his arms. "Er…Akira. You scored the highest on the written portion of the exam, didn't you?"  
"So I've been told."

"WOW! Akira you must be super smart." Ochako clasped her hands together. Izuku was just peering at me, wide-eyed. Uncomfortable, I changed the subject immediately.

"The food is really good. It exceeded my expectations. Granted, all of my expectations were based on what Yukio told me, which was that all school food was horrible." Luckily for me, that set them off on a tangent, and I sat back and listened to the four of them talking.

"See you guys." The bell signaling the end of my lunch period was going to ring in about 3 minutes. Standing up, I left without preamble.

"Yep, I'll see you after school Akira. Have fun in class!" Yukio was probably waving at me.

"Bye Akira! See you later!" That was Ochako's farewell.

"Ah, Akira, goodbye!" Izuku chimed in.

"I will see you later, Akira." Last, but not least Iida bid me goodbye. _Holy flipping hell, did I just make friends!? I THINK I FUCKING DID! HELL YEAH! They seem really nice too. _At this thought, I snickered to myself. _Good thing one of us is good at socializing. Hopefully, Dinner will be good today. What's the outlook? Martial arts practice. It should be Jiu Jutsu today. And working on the projects… Oh! Homework is an actual thing I have to do now. Okay, so I'll do that after my martial arts/other combat practice, and then after homework, I'll run. Then after the run I'll have time to work on the kinetic redirection stuff. Dinner should be in there somewhere…Alright, that sounds like a plan. That's probably not how it will happen but it's something. An outline._ A happy mood enveloped me, but I did not allow it to be evident. Maneuvering quickly through the halls, I made it to the classroom with time to spare. I exuberantly flung the door open again, this time because of my good mood.

Fortunately for me, there weren't a lot of people there yet. There was my homeroom teacher, Hizashi Yamada who greeted me loudly, and three students. I think two of their names were Samie Taira and Isamu Higuchi. But, the third student's name I knew for sure. Shinsou Hitoshi had turned his attention towards me, along with the other students, a neutral expression on his face, although the bags under his eyes made him look perpetually tired. Striding briskly towards my desk, I sat down just as the bell rang. Students filtered in, and afternoon classes began.

Japanese class was probably going to be the hardest class for me. I had a basic understanding of the most common Kanji, thanks to Mom's and Naoko's lessons, but the sheer number and variety of Kanji meant that I was nowhere near fluent. If anything, I had the reading comprehension for Kanji of a first-year elementary schooler. Yukio was even worse at Kanji than I was. The teacher had introduced herself as Nemuri Kayama, also known as Midnight.

Looking out the window, I saw that the gate of the school was open this time. _That's weird…It was closed during lunch. Is it supposed to be open? Or closed? Either way, it should be consistent, right? Using the front gate doesn't make sense for food deliveries and such. Something feels off. No, Akira you're probably overthinking it. Still, best be cautious. I'll not do anything until I have more information. _


	4. Chapter 4

Flopping rather dramatically across the backseat of the car, I lamented my situation. "Yukio! How are you still alive? You've been going to school for years. I've only been going for a week and I already feel dead inside." I had all but forgotten the thing with the gate, as it hasn't happened again, although it was still in the very back of my mind.

My brother who was, to my utter disdain, a morning person, turned and grinned at me. "You get used to it. Having friends in the same situation helps. And, there are some good parts about school."

"I suppose. It's just very stressful. Never really had to deal with due dates before. It also seems like there's not any spare time." Righting my position, I gazed out the window, looking at a green car that was driving next to us. The windows were tinted, so I couldn't see inside. Although we usually walked to school, Jeeves had offered to drive us today, because Naoko sent him on some errands, different from the regular ones he usually took care of on Fridays.

"And yet, Miss Akira, you manage to do just that, and pursue your other interests." Jeeves, Naoko's butler, had been just that for a long time,since he had been 25 years old. Though his official job title was "Butler," he was a general handyman, chauffeur, gardener, and bodyguard for the extravagantly rich Naoko. As such, he was well versed in many disciplines of martial arts and other types of combat. His quirk was also well suited to his job. He could create as many clones as he wanted; though the clones were solid, if you were to injure them in a fatal way, or deliver a blow that would knock them out, they would just disappear. Cloning himself also made Jeeves extremely tired, so he only used his quirk when he really needed to.  
In addition to all that stuff, he was also my mentor, as Naoko had asked him to teach me all he knew. So, he was doing just that. Naoko, who was very strict and demanding, and old-fashioned in most things, at the very least allowed Yukio and I to continue with our interests. She had even provided places for us to do so. Honestly, it was very weird for Yukio and I, who had grown up as middle-class citizens, to suddenly live in a huge mansion and have more than enough money. Both of us were quite leery of spending it, both because we weren't used to having that much money, and because we did not want to anger Naoko.

"Hmmph. Just barely."

"Trust me, Akira. That feeling only intensifies as school continues."

"Great." I made sure that it was clear that I did not think it was great, at all. The car stopped in front of Yuuei and Yukio and I got out. The same green car I had seen before drove past.

"Have fun at school, young masters."

"Yep, See you later Jeeves." Yukio and I spoke in sync.

Our last period was social studies, a class taught by the Pro Hero Snipe. He was a good teacher, managing to present the material in an interesting way, even the stuff I already knew.  
"Alright class. We'll be doing group projects.-" Mr. Snipe was interrupted by a cacophony of groans, which I agreed with. _Ugh, I don't want to do a group project. I've never done one before and I was hoping not to have to do one._ Unrealistic, I know but I was still hoping. Those are dashed now. "Be quiet please, or I'll add more stuff to do for it." The groans immediately calmed down, and Mr. Snipe continued. "You'll be drawing names out of a hat to determine your partner. The project is to compare the Quirk laws in other countries to the laws in Japan. We are focusing on Quirk laws because they are quite an important part of recent history. We'll then be going backward, from most recent to oldest history. Now then, after you get a partner go sit with them so I can see who's with who." Snipe brought out a box that was already filled with pieces of paper. Riffling around in the box, he drew a piece of paper.

"Samie Taira, come up here and pick a name." The girl in question happily bounced and eagerly withdrew a name.

"Kijuro Higoshi." Her voice was loud and clear, and by the look of it she knew her partner already, as she happily sat next to him and started to chat amicably.

"This is gonna take a bit." I muttered under my breath and cleaned my glasses on my uniform jacket, which didn't really clean it, just smudged the dirt around even more. It had been a long time since my glasses would be considered clean. Time after time, people went up and drew their partners. I didn't dare to not pay attention, which sucked because this was pretty boring. At least I could solidify people's names in my mind so as not to forget them.

"Hitoshi Shinsou, come up and pick your group partner." As Shinsou was not one to delay, he did so immediately. Picking out a single white piece of paper, he unfolded it and then glanced directly at me. _Pft, three guesses who he got._ Quietly, he returned to his desk, right in front of mine. We looked at each other, neither willing to say anything, both trying to figure each other out.

"Let's get this done as soon as possible," I smirked and decided I liked him.

"Agreed. I have time tomorrow if that works for you."

"Good enough. Where are we gonna meet?" His tone was bored.

"How about my house?" _Hmm, is that weird? I don't know, and to be honest, I don't really care. _"It'll be quieter so we can get our work done as quickly as possible."

"Good. Where and when?"

"Akai district, 1753 Tosaka Avenue. Nine works." At that, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Akira!" Moaning, I cursed myself for asking Yukio to wake me up at the same time as him. He had to get up at 8:00 in the fucking morning because Class 1-A was going on some sort of field trip or whatever. "Time to get up." He flung the curtains covering the windows open, and sunlight streamed in. I knew he was right, but I was loathe to leave my corner of blankets. "Jeeves is cooking food!" I could just sense his smug grin. _Dammit!_ Muttering other profanities I dragged myself out of bed. Naoko was already at her workplace, she had to be there by seven.

"See you at breakfast." The shit-eating grin on his face was annoying, but I had to admit I was grateful to him for doing this.

"Yeah. Thanks." Yukio left and I changed and brushed my teeth. I had perfected a routine that only took about three minutes. One minute to get dressed, two to brush my teeth. Although I must admit I had been significantly slowed down since my hair had grown out, and Naoko insisted on looking presentable, which meant actually brushing my hair. When I was done, I sped downstairs, eager for some food. I could smell the miso soup, eggs and rice, as well as bacon!

"Thanks, Jeeves, this smells delicious!" I took my seat at the table, expertly braiding my hair and pinning it under my headband.  
"Thank you, Miss Akira. Dig in. I made extra just for you."

"As has become the norm, because Akira eats absolutely everything." Yukio snickered, but I ignored him. No point in fighting what he said because it was true. _I need a lot of energy! I do a lot of stuff!_ By the end of breakfast, there was nothing left of the food Jeeves had prepared.

"Oh, It's 8: 25, We'd better go." Yukio placed his dishes in the dishwasher and made for the door.

"Good luck with whatever your field trip is!" I was putting my dishes in the dishwasher. Jeeves was putting on his coat, preparing to drive Yukio to Yuuei because he needed to be there in ten minutes, and driving is faster than walking. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, I'm on the way out anyway!" Speaking from the hall, I heard Yukio open the door.

"Akira-san?"_ Oh, shit. He's super early. Why? Oh, maybe he has to take a bus or train that didn't have a good option for him to arrive at 9:00._ I had told Jeeves and Yukio about him but he wasn't supposed to be here for another 35 minutes.

"Nope." Yukio's tone was nice but I could tell he was a little suspicious. Abandoning the dishes, I mouthed a "sorry" at Jeeves and went out into the hallway. Shinsou's reaction to seeing both Yukio and I at the same time was amusing, although quick. His eyes widened just slightly, and then his default expression, careful neutrality and boredom, returned.

"Yo, Hitoshi-san." I then addressed Yukio. "He's just early. You'd better hurry or you'll be the opposite."

"Ah. Sorry I couldn't stay, man!" Yukio flashed his best apologetic grin and politely moved past Shinsou, followed by Jeeves. Once they were gone, Shinsou stepped inside and removed his shoes. Gesturing for him to follow, I escorted through him the huge house to the extremely luxurious living room. Naoko's extravagant wealth was quite obvious, and I was actually a little bit embarrassed. Yukio and I hadn't grown up this way.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll go get my school stuff." When I came back Shinsou had set up his computer, but he was obviously not comfortable. "I was thinking we could compare Japan and the U.S.A, as it would be pretty easy seeing as that's where Yukio and I are from. "

"That must be why you suck at Japanese."

"Yep, pretty much." I laughed. "Though your English is probably on the same level as my Japanese." I opened my computer. "I'll handle America, you do Japan."

"Hmmph, fine." He peered at me, slight curiosity evident on his face. "What's different in America?"

"You can use your quirk whenever, wherever, for starters. As long as you aren't hurting anyone, stealing, vandalizing, ect. Mostly anything goes." _Lol, doesn't matter for me though. _  
"How then, does the Hero System work?"

"It's a lot more secretive. Their real names, family, and that stuff are kept secret, and their quirks aren't public record. Although it's usually easy to tell what some of their quirks are. But the specifics, like the weaknesses of the quirks and what exactly it was, are kept under strict secrecy. Those things are only revealed after the heroes die, go missing, retire, or if the hero in question decides to do so. All the secrecy is for safety reasons. " My typing never stopped.

"That is... certainly different." After that, we didn't converse for a while, both of us focused on our parts of the project.

"Suzuki-san." Shinsou addressed me shortly. "Where's the bathroom?" Thinking it would be funny, I gave him directions to the bathroom farthest away.

"Go out and back the way we came until you come to a splitting in the hallway. Take another left and then take a right at the red door. Go up the stairs and take a right, there should be an alcove with three doors. The middle one is the one you want. " I smirked at him. "Don't get lost."

"Tch." He narrowed his eyes. "I won't."

"I didn't think you would." He left and I turned back to report, which was almost finished. A bit after Shinsou had left, the unmistakable sound of glass shattering reached my ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Immediately I reached for my cellphone and dialed 110, the number for the police in Japan. While I was doing so, I moved cautiously out into the hallway. It wouldn't do to be trapped in a room if what I suspected was happening was happening.

"Hello, please state the nature of the emergency." The dispatcher said. Whispering quietly and moving stealthily in the direction I had sent Shinsou in, I told him what I thought was going on. Finding Shinsou and escaping was top priority.

"I think someone just broke into the house, it's Akai district, 1753 Tosaka Avenue. I heard glass shattering." T_here's little reason it could be a baseball or something. The house is on a hill, in a flipping forest, at least a hundred meters from the road, logically it's probably a break in and anyway it's better to be safe. Besides, it's a fancy-ass house. A target._

"Okay, the police will be there as soon as possible, they're heading there now. Stay on the - The operator's voice got cut off by a sudden commotion, it sounded like a lot of people in chaos. There was then a click as the call ended. Dialing again, I kept aware of my surroundings. Hearing a thump and some more glass shattering cinched my thoughts that the house was being broken into.

"Yukio, I didn't know you had a twin!" Tooru said, sitting on Yukio's right. "What're they like?" "Well, Akira's a bit hard to describe honestly." A thoughtful look graced Yukio's face. "But... if I were to use one phrase to describe her.- There was a brief pause as Yukio searched for the right words. "Akira is like a force of nature."

I quickened my already fast pace, being as fast and sneaky as possible. Finding Shinsou and getting out was imperative. Suddenly, a loud bang sounded as the air was violently displaced. Standing in what had previously been an empty hallway stood a short, muscular man with a piggish face. From the way he had just suddenly appeared, I had to assume either he or someone else on the team (if there was one, which seemed quite likely.) had a teleportation quirk Why didn't they just teleport into the house?Although to be fair, the shattering glass was way quieter than that bang. Also, it seems only one person at a time can be teleported, but that's not for sure. Instantly, instinctively, I threw the phone violently at his face and charged at him, kicking his left knee backward. As he crumpled, I grabbed his arm, or hand at the wrist and the other on his shoulder by his neck, and slammed him into the wall. Then the opposite wall. Repeatedly, not letting him get an opportunity to use his other arm.

"You're pretty strong. I'll give you that." He's speaking English... "But not strong enough." His muscles expanded and my grip on them broke. Jumping back immediately, I narrowly avoided a punch that probably would have crushed my ribcage, judging from the gigantic hole in the wall and the radiating cracks. He made to punch again. No blocking, Akira. Only Dodging. Luckily he seems to be slow.

"A force of Nature? Don't be fucking ridiculous! She isn't even in the hero course!" Bakugou's dulcet tones interrupted the conversation.

"So? That doesn't matter one iota." Yukio smiled at the irked look on Bakugou's face. "She definitely could be if she wanted too. Easy."

"Oh, really shitstain? How?" "1-Imr-n. How long have you been training to become a hero? In terms of combat training? Only about the time you've been in U.A., right?" A pause. "The look on your face tells me I'm right." Yukio smiled amicably. "Akira has been training in hand-to-hand combat, and various other forms, for eight years. On top of that, she's smart as hell. "

_ Yes, just a little more..._ Dodging his blows easily, I put my plan into action.

"What's the matter? Can't get a hit in? Are you overwhelmed just dodging me?" I ignored his needling. Throughout the fight, he had been shown to be fairly analytical, forcing me to one side or the other, restricting my movements. However, I was not stopped from going backwards. "Hah! You're trapped now!" I had lured him into a dead end, which he thought he had driven me into. My back was pressed to a door behind me; There were walls on each side as well, perfect for my plan. Snarling, the piggish man lunged. In a split second, I initiated my plan. Turning the door handle, I kept my back to the door as it opened inwards to the room, avoiding pig-man's lunge. As his momentum carried him past me, off balance and stumbling, I tripped him and kicked his face before he could do anything, rendering him unconscious.

"Eight years? That's impressive! But, why train if not to be a hero?" Tooru asked.

"Well, she became interested when we were little, it's a hobby of hers." Yukio wasn't about to tell everyone that Akira was quirkless. "Besides, I bet you have hobbies you never intend to put into professional use."

"That's fucking BULLSHIT! I don't believe you.- Yukio shrugged in response to Bakugou's outburst.

"Okay. Makes no difference whether you believe me or not, Bakugou, although, I think you should see for yourself when you have the chance." Yukio spoke evenly, amicable smile never leaving his face.

"You're fucking telling me, that your goddamn twin has trained, basically to be a hero, for EIGHT FUCKING YEARS and they DON'T EVEN Want to be one? "

"Yeah." Said Yukio. Bakugou smirked.

"Well, they must be fucking weak then."

Luckily, no other enemies had manifested out of thin air. Yet. At this point, I was running through the halls, as quietly as possible, looking a little bit desperately for Shinsou. I had tried calling Emergency services again, and Naoko. AND Yukio. None of them answered._ WHY DID I FUCKING TELL HIM TO GO TO THAT BATHROOM? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!?_ Hearing heavy footsteps around the corner ahead of me, I backtracked as quickly as possible and hid in a hall branching off the one I had been running down. It wasn't a good hiding place, but I wasn't trying to hide, exactly. Hopefully, they hadn't seen me, that way I would be able to pounce on them as they passed by. The footsteps drew nearer, heavy and slow. Tensing, I readied myself to attack the person.

For what seemed like an agonizingly slow span of about 15 seconds, I waited. The person's foot came into view. Then the whole person stepped forward. But I did not attack. His eyes seemed glazed over, empty. The mat lurched past, ignoring me completely. _That was... unexpected._ After I was sure the man was far enough away, I resumed my run through the house, searching rooms and halls for my guest. Turning another corner, I was greeted by familiar purple eyes and spikey lavender hair, at the other end of the hall I had turned into Shinsou's expression was grim, though his eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Are you okay?" Both of us spoke simultaneously. But before either of us could say anything else, there was a powerful bang, and a forceful displacement of air. Standing in between Shinsou and I was a medium height, greasy looking man, who had what seemed to be quills for hair.


	6. Chapter 6

"EAT THIS!" Quill-man yelled, which was honestly a mistake on his part because if he hadn't said that, he might have managed to hit me or Shinsou with the quills he was shooting. As such, Shinsou and I had time to duck. He only shot about ten quills, radiating in direction from his head. They embedded themselves in the wall. Snatching a quill, I charged forward and stabbed him in the back, the right lower abdomen. Bleeding profusely, as one usually does when they have been stabbed, he collapsed against the wall. There was blood spatter on my shirt and hands, but that hardly mattered. Spikey was still conscious, but it didn't look like he'd be shooting quills at us anytime soon. He was focusing on his stab wound, although it wasn't fatal. I hadn't hit a major blood vessel, so he wouldn't bleed out. The stab wound would heal in time, and would serve to incapacitate him for the time being. I focused on Shinsou, but kept Spikey in my peripheral vision,

'Now, everything good?' Shinsou's eyes were narrowed. Understandable, I'd be a bit wary if I had just seen a classmate of mine non-lethally stab someone.

'How many have you met?"

'Just two, this guy and one other one."

"Was the other one...um.." I snapped my fingers trying to remember the Japanese word for blonde. It was taking too long, so I improvised. "Opposite colored hair to mine?'

"Yeah. I took care of him."

"Wait, you made him walk out?" It was my turn to narrow my eyes. Something had made him do that, and I did have some theories but honestly no idea. "Yes, with my quirk," He didn't look like he wanted to explain anything else, his expression was guarded and slightly angry.

"Alright. So that's three we've seen." I rounded on Spikey. "You. All you know, now." "Like hell, asshole!" He spat in Japanese. and then proceeded to whimper in pain.

"Hmm. I'd assume there's at least one more, with a teleportation quirk?" Spikey's eyes widened. "Hah! I knew it. Now, unless you want me to stab you again." I snickered. "Please tell me all you know about this particular situation." _Hopefully this works, he doesn't seem to be a hardened criminal. A newbie maybe? First time hire?_

"Aww man, I didn't sign up for this!" He was sweating now. "Okay, so there's only five of us. Me, Josh, Elle — she's the teleporter. She can only teleport up four people within a range of 200 meters, accuracy and precision decline the more people she teleports. It's hard for her to make people arrive at the same time. Vinny, and Gabby." Staying silent, I crossed my arms. He continued. "Vinny has super strength, and is really short. Josh is blond, his quirk is some sort of magnet shit, like turning anything with iron into a magnet just by touching it. And — and Gabby, her quirk is looking at someone and knowing how much money they have in total, in that moment. She's also a black market dealer in jewelry and such. But don't let the fact she has a rather passive quirk fool you, that chick is the scariest motherfucker in this group. That I've ever seen."

"Okay, and why if you were teleported in did someone shatter the glass?" _None of them have Japanese names... he's fluent in Japanese though. A professional crew? Gathered and Hhred just to break into here? Or just an ordinary group of Robbers, one of those groups of foreigners that target rich people? I definitely have to investigate._

"Not on purpose, it probably happened when we just finished the teleportation, it's disorienting and like I said, her accuracy and precision at four people is, for lack of a better word, shit. She could have teleported one of us through a window. Like, an arm through it when we appeared or something. We had a floor plan but like I said, shit." He was periodically making extremely pained faces.

"Thanks. " Turning to Shinsou I addressed him and started walking quickly towards the back exit. "I called the police, they said they were sending someone, but it sounded really bad in the background so I don't actually know if that's accurate. I tried a second time but was interrupted." With Spikey incapacitated, we again focused our efforts on escaping.

"So, where's the backdoor in this unnecessarily gigantic house?" The sarcastic, biting tone in his voice was not dulled by the fact he was whispering. Also whispering, I responded as I snuck a peek around a corner. "Unfortunately, there's still a ways to go." _At this moment I really hate this house. _Shinsou followed my lead, and we scampered down the hallways like mice, staying close to the sides of the hallways, avoiding going into rooms, being as quiet and fast as possible.

After taking a maze-like route, the backdoor was in our sights, all that was left was to cross what Yukio and I had mockingly dubbed the game room. This room was, like most rooms in this house, spacious and tastefully decorated, and it was rather large. A pool table dominated the room, being located in the center, but there was also a bar, a dartboard, and various other vestiges of entertainment, none of which had ever actually been used, because Wok° had gotten them for show, and nothing else.

Standing at the entrance to the game room, I hesitated for a split second. Something felt off. We still hadn't encountered the last person in the group, and not knowing where she was made me uneasy. But I knew that we had to get out of the house as soon as possible. Shinsou and I scuttled across the room.

Hearing the click of the safety a split second before the gun went off behind us, I dived, frantically twisting to see our assailant as well as trying to see if Shinsou had gotten shot. He had also dived, and there was blood dripping from a wound on his shoulder, but luckily he had only been grazed. Gulping, my eyes followed the trajectory of the bullet. It only took a millisecond. If I hadn't dived, the bulled would have hit me right between my shoulder blades, directly in the spine. Shinsou had dived only a little bit after me and his position not directly behind me and closer to the shooter had resulted in the bullet grazing his shoulder.

"What a pity, I missed." She was standing at the end of the hallway we had come from, about 9 meters away from the entrance. This person, who I assumed was Gabby, was very striking. Chocolate brown hair was falling in rivulets down her shoulders, and sharp, light brown eyes were narrowed, a ruthless expression on her face as she leveled the gun at my face. Tensing, I prepared to roll as she prepared to shoot.

"Wait!" A stony, emotionless expression on his face was betrayed by the streak of desperateness in his voice. "Why kill us?"

For shits and giggles. But also you saw us so..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes went blank, her once malice filled expression completely slack.

You will immediately leave and turn yourself into the police, and tell them everything about any crime you've ever committed, and any information you have about anything illegal." Completely silent, the woman walks stiffly past the two of us, out the door and to a car parked in the private alley. She drove out of sight. Hauling myself upright from my position on the floor I shot him an appraising look,

let's go." Growling, he stalked past me towards the door. Matching pace with him, we exited the house. "Hey, Shinsou." Pulling out my phone I got ready to dial the police again.

"What?" A wary tone, slightly snappy.

"Thank you." A careful silence followed.

No problem." He spoke as I dialed the police on my phone, not even slightly worse for wear from being lobbed at someone's face. _Of course, irs a Nokia, and made some...modifications._

"Hello, what is the emergency?" A rather frazzled voice answered the call.

"A group of 5 robbers have broken into the house at Akai district, 1753 Tosaka Avenue. The two people in the house at the time managed to get out safely. You should send an ambulance, my friend is injured. Along with 2 intruders. Stabbing and head trauma. Although the head trauma one might have woken up and fled." Glancing around, I started to circle around the house, looking for the teleporter, Elle. Though, if she had any brains she would have fled by now. Shinsou trailed after.

"Oh! You called earlier! Someone's injured? This is the absolute worst day I'm sorry. There was a huge emergency right before your other call and we were stretched thin. Someone will come immediately. Wait somewhere safe where police or heroes can easily find you. Stay on the line."

"Okay." Absentmindedly I toyed with the quill that I was still holding, but then directed my attention to Shinsou's left shoulder. There was a gaping hole in his shirt and blood flowing down his arm. Not a lethal amount of blood, but it would be best to stifle the bleeding nonetheless. Saying nothing, I held the phone out to him, which he took with his non-injured arm.

"May I? "Gesturing to his injury I waited until he nodded. Gently lifting his arm I ripped a clean strip of fabric from the sleeve (The blood hadn't gotten all the way down the arm, only to about the elbow, from the shoulder.) and bandaged the wound. Duct tape would have also worked. We then waited in silence, neither of us willing to speak just yet.

There was one ambulance and one police car. The paramedics examined us both, gave us blankets and treated us for shock. Shinsou got an actual bandage for his wound, which was to be stitched at the hospital. Neither of them had had enough training to be authorized or able to stitch it themselves. Quill-man and Pig-face were taken to the hospital in the ambulance and handcuffs, whereas Shinsou and I rode there in the police car. The police station would be our next stop after the hospital.

Driving was a policeman who looked like a cat. Ringing, the shrill noise broke the heavy silence in the car. He answered the phone, only mumbling a few yeses. When catman hung up, he sighed deeply, almost sadly.

"Akira, I just got word that your brother Yukio is in emergency surgery at the hospital. "


	7. Chapter 7

A cold mix of worry and undirected anger like liquid nitrogen cascaded over me: questions gnawed at my mind. The policeman continued to talk, and I focused on his words.

"There was an incident at USJ. Villains invaded. Your brother. Yukio. was seriously hurt and admitted to Hosu General Hospital. where. as I said already. he is undergoing surgery. We're going there now." He glanced at me before returning his gaze to the road. "I was not informed as to the extent of his injuries." Suddenly. his phone rang. a generic factory ringtone sounding throughout the car. Glancing at the number he sighed and answered the call. "What are you doing? If it's police stuff you should use the radio. | get that you wanted to avoid the dispatcher - What? Turned themselves in? That's strange. Well. I'd say just process them like normal - get whatever information you can from them. Yes...Yeah do that. I'll be there after I take the statements" After the call ended. the car was silent for the duration of the ride to the hospital.

We arrived later than the ambulance. and Shinsou was taken immediately to the emergency care ward to get stiches. I let the policeman talk to the nurses and figure out where l was to hurry up and wait until Yukio was out of surgery. I also had to notify Naoko about Yukio. and the break in. It was not a conversation I was looking forward too. Although it was likely she had been notified already. I just didn't want to deal with how she'd react if no one called her. and since I didn't know if someone else had called her. that meant I had to do it. The policeman accompanied me as I walked through the hospital. He had introduced himself as Tamakawa Sansa earlier and had been perfectly polite. l stopped just outside the door. a maelstrom of concern and vexation whirling in my mind. Composing myself. I took a deep breath, gripped the handle of the door. and entered the room. Catman waited outside.

Bland wallpaper covered the walls. accompanied by uniform cushioned chairs and tables covered in generic magazines. The whole room hand an inescapable dreariness mixed with a crushing sense of desperation. This is where people waited to know the fate of their loved ones. It was where I would be waiting. and where others were currently doing the same. I recognized Uraraka and lida. their expressions tired and downcast. They were sitting next to each other in the room. and when they looked up as I entered, I could see the ashen expressions they wore. Other people were in the room too. a few I had seen at lunch. Bakugou was there as well. stewing in a corner of the room that most people were avoiding. Probably because of the sparks flying off his hands and the angry muttering streaming from his mouth. Izuku was nowhere to be seen.

"Akiral" lida exclaimed, rising and hurrying over to meet me, Ochako following in his wake. Before they could speak at all. | addressed them.

"lida. Ochako. " They seemed to be shaken. but otherwise alright. "I'm glad you seem to be alright. Where's Izuku? What happened? Just in general and to Yukio?" Swallowing a lump of emotion, I continued to speak pretending not to notice the other people gazing at me. "I need to know everything."

"Akira... You have blood on your shirt and hands. are you alright?" lida peered at me. worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry" I chuckled. "This is someone else's blood. Not very sanitary. but I haven't had the chance to...freshen up."

"That just makes us even more worried?!" Ochako's hands framed her face. squishing her cheeks. Sighing, I responded.

"I'll tell you about it later... but first - "The three of us moved out of the doorway. opposite to Bakugou's corner, so as not to obstruct the doorway. lida lacked is usual energy when he spoke. "Our excursion was to USJ. Shortly after we arrived the league of villains attacked." This was clearly the short version, but I didn't mind, I would get the full story from Yukio. "We were scattered. I managed to escape with the help of the others and contact the pro heroes. We returned to USJ and rescued the others. The League of Villains fled. Yukio and Midorya -san were...severely injured while I was gone. Uraraka-san was there the whole time." Peering at her. I waited while she gathered herself. It didn't take very long.

"Deku-san got injured using his quirk to fight off that…thing along with other villains. So did our teacher. Yukio. Bakugou-san and Kirishima-san arrived during the battle. and it looked like the leader ordered it to attack them. It went for Kirishima- first. but Yukio managed to bubble him out of the way. It turned and punched Yukio. The punch clipped him. and he went reeling. lt flung him back and he hit a wall. After that. All Might arrived. He fought with and defeated it. The pro-heroes arrived. So did the police and the paramedics. "That must be where they all were when I called from the house. "We were taken here to make sure we were alright. Now we're waiting. "

"Thanks, you guys." Fishing in my pockets I pulled out my Nokia, dialing Naoko's number. "I'll be back in a little bit." Since there were a lot of people in the room, I didn't want to [all where they could overhear. Naoko insisted on us speaking Japanese whenever possible, and even if I was to speak to her in English, one could never be too careful. If you don't want people to know what you are talking about on the phone, best to go where they can't hear you. Catman was down the hallway, standing at a vending machine. The call had to be quick

"Why are you calling me?" Naoko was abrupt as always.

"Yukio is in emergency surgery at Hosu General and the house was broken into. I knocked someone unconscious and stabbed someone else in self-defense." Catman was putting money into the machine.

"Hmm. What a pain. I'll be there shortly." The phone call took exactly 20 seconds. Catman was walking back from the vending machine, and I reentered the room, greeted by an extremely pissed off Bakugou walking towards me.

"Your brother is a FUCKING DUMBASS!" Having someone scream in your face is not the most enjoyable thing ever. "If he doesn't die in surgery, I'll be the one to kill him!" Totally blowing him off, | marched towards lida and Ochako.

"Naoko-sama will be here shortly. I have to speak to the police, but I'll be back." Proper courtesy meant letting them know about that, at least so they didn't have any more to worry about." I passed a seething Bakugou on my way out, leaving before he could accost me again.

"I'm ready to give my statement."

"Alright, let's go somewhere else."

Officer Tamakawa and l were sitting in the relatively empty hospital cafeteria. After he was done taking my statement, he'd go and take Shinsou's. Naoko or Shinsou's parents did not need to be present, even though both of us were minors. That was because we were the victims, not suspects. Still, the police had to be extra careful.

"All I need for you to do is tell me what happened, as thoroughly as possible. Start with when Hitoshi-san arrived at your house"

"We had to work on a school project. He arrived early-"

"Thank you, that'll be all" Officer Catman stood up to leave. "If we have questions, we'll call you." As he left, Naoko, all 150 centimeters of her, strode into and made directly towards me.

"You will explain yourself later. For now, we will go see what Yukio's situation is like." Naoko followed as I led her to the designated waiting room.

Unfortunately, (For Bakugou) Bakugou was waiting to confront me. "You fucker, how dare you ignore me!" Trying to get him to be quiet, I gave him the universal signal to stop and shut up by slitting my throat with my hand. It did not work.

"Insolent whelp." Naoko waved a hand and immediately Bakugou went stiff, his body floating in the air, but only a few centimeters of the ground. Enough to display power but not enough to be obvious; That was Naoko's quirk, psychokinesis. All the rest of the people in the room were staring. "You will not speak to me or members of my family that way. Given that you were addressing my grandchild, there was probably just cause to ignore you." Imperiously, Naoko strode away, towards the door marked "Emergency Surgery, Only Patients and Staff." Sighing, l mouthed sorry at Bakugou, who had been released and hurried after her.

"Akira! You are Akira, right?" I paused, and turned, irritated because that this point, I was just about done with today. Plus, l was extremely worried about my brother and generally angry all around.

"Yes, I am, what do you want?!" I tried to not let it sound angry and snappish, but it came out that way anyways.

"I'm sorry! I know you must be worried and stressed but l just wanted to tell you that without Yukio I probably wouldn't be here. My name is Kirishima Eijirou." He stuck out his hand and I gave it a firm shake. The aura he gave off was bright and sunshiny. I felt a twinge of guilt for snapping at him.

"Sorry for snapping at you. I'm glad you're still here." With that, I turned and followed Naoko's footsteps through the door, determined to get any information out of the doctors concerning Yukio.


	8. Chapter 8

Yukio was in horrible shape. His left arm from the shoulder down had been shattered, and he was bruised and battered from being punched into a wall. But, he was alive, and to me that was the most important thing. "He'll be fine." A comforting hand rested on my shoulder as I sat next to my brother's bed. "I'll help heal him, but needs rest, something you need as well. "

"Thank you Revovery girl. "I got up and stretched. I'd been sitting there for a few minutes, a million things racing through my mind at breakneck speed as I processed the information at hand. Taking a deep breath, I tried to clear my mind. _It won't be effective if your mind is this scattered. Breathe. Focus._ After a few deep breaths, my clarity of thought returned. Naoko chose that moment to arrive, quietly opening the door. Her expression was neutral, except for the tiniest glints of her eyes. Naoko looked tired. She looked worried. But the brusqueness, the commanding and intimidating aura, that was still there. It was oddly comforting. Naoko would always be Naoko. "Akira. I need to speak with you."

"I'll be outside if you two need me." Recovery girl exited the room, and Naoko went straight to the point. The rather unexpected point.

"You did extremely well today." _Okay what the actual fuck- _"You handled the situation at the house quite well, and you seem to be doing okay right now." Naoko sighed. "The police have three people in custody for the break in. As for what happened at USJ, they're making that their top priority." I nodded. "They'll be in contact with us. I need to take care of some things. Please don't make a habit of stabbing people. Jeeves will be here shortly with a change of clothes for you." She eyed my slightly blood spattered outfit. With that, Naoko turned and left. I turned, my eyes resting on the sleeping form of my brother. Like Naoko, I also had things to take care of. _First up, finding out about Izuku's situation, I'm sure he'll want updates when he wakes up. His teacher is still in surgery. The others are probably dying for information as well. Then I can really get down to business, finding out what the hell the deal is with this break in. I have some ideas on how to do that._

Taking out my phone while I walked, I googled the name of the policeman who had taken my statement, Sansa Tamakawa. Unsurprisingly, a plethora of information was pulled up, from news articles to publicized court cases. He was a middle ranking detective in the third district of Musutafu, meaning that that was most likely where the captured perpetrators had been processed. _I need that information. _A wry smile cracked across my face. _And I know just how to get it. _Closing the browser, I walked into the lobby and straight up to the front desk, arranging my features into a nervous, worried expression.

"Um..." I clasped my hands together to make it seem like I was timid and especially distressed. "My-My friend is in the hospital. I want to see him! Or if that's not possible I just want to know if he's alright." The attendant peered at me, a sympathetic expression on her face. Luckily for me, the blood on my clothes was only noticeable up close, and it was mostly obscured by the counter. "His name is Izuku Midoryia." _I hope J_ _eeves arrives soon, this isn't very sanitary, and in a hospital people can more easily get sick. _

"Hello. If you want to see your friend, you'll need to sign in and show some identification." I smiled a relieved smile and extracted my U.A Student ID from the sleeve I kept it in on the back of my phone and handed it to her.

"Ah. You speak very good Japanese, where are you from?"

"Thank you! I'm from London." Lying through my teeth, for no particular reason other than that I wanted to, I accepted my I.D card back and signed the sheet she gave me.

"Room 214."

"Thank you." The trip to Midoriya's was short. Flinging the door open with purpose, it banged loudly as I entered the room. Greeted with not one, but two stunned expressions I was slightly taken aback. One expression belonged to Midoriya, but the other one belonged to someone I had never seen before in my life. He was lanky and blond; he looked incredibly thin and almost fragile.

"Sorry!" My apology defaulted to English in my surprise. "… Farewell." Turning to leave, I was stopped by two voices, one in English, and one in Japanese.

"Wait! -"

"Young girl! Wait!" Turning, I waited as they said, peering at both of them. The blonde man spoke first, while Midoriya looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Do not worry about it! I was on the verge of leaving anyways." He glanced at Midoriya. "Don't worry about anything young boy!" That part was in Japanese, and the lanky man walked out the door.

"Izuku what happened - " The boy I was addressing yelped and buried his face into the blanket, mumbling vaguely unintelligible things. _Shit I forgot the honorific. _"Sorry! Izuku-san, how are you?" His response was muffled by the blanket.

"I'm – I'm okay. Now. "

"Sweet! I'm glad to hear you're feeling alright. I'm sorry you got hurt." Izuku had peaked out from under the blanket and was appraising me.

"What about Yukio?" His eyes flashed to the blood splatter on my clothes, and widened, genuine worry flashing through them. "Wha-what about you! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good, don't worry about it, especially since it's someone else's blood. I'm getting a change of clothes soon. "My speaking was fast, so Izuku couldn't interrupt me. "Yukio was in surgery for a long time. Recovery girl couldn't heal him with just her quirk alone." At this, Izuku's expression of worry, if it was even possible, grew more. "So he had to have surgery, in addition to Recovery Girl's quirk. But, he'll regain full function of his arms." After that there was a lull in the conversation which was ended by a slight buzz on my phone, which was allowed to be turned on this area. It was Jeeves, notifying me that he was here, with my change of clothes. _Perfect. This means my plan starts now. _


End file.
